All I Want for Christmas Is You
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Olivia glanced upwards at the mistletoe. She had already managed to find herself beneath it three times already tonight.


Title: All I Want for Christmas Is You  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Rating: T  
Summary: Olivia glanced upwards at the mistletoe. She had already managed to find herself beneath it three times already tonight.  
A/N: Merry Christmas, raul-e-esparza! I hope that you like this little bit of fluff. I tried so hard not to disappoint and give you some of what you said you liked.

Olivia smoothed down the material of the simple red dress that she'd picked from her closet to wear that night to the precinct's Christmas party. She was already running late, and it simply wouldn't do to have a clothing crisis on top of it. She slipped into her matching shoes; flats because there was bound to be dancing, and her feet already hurt from work. She managed to slip the silver hoops through her ears before reaching for the shaw that would complete her ensemble.

She stepped into the hallway just as a low moan of complete satisfaction yet holding a hint of impatience came from the direction of the door to Noah's room. She smiled before she turned to meet her lover's eyes. "I take it you approve." She did a little spin for his benefit, causing the skirt to swish about her knees.

Rafael reached for her, slipping his arm about her waist and tugged her close as he nibbled playfully at her ear. "It'll be sheer torture all night until I'm unable to unwrap you and do all kinds of naughty things to you." His green eyes flashed his desire as he gave her one last look up and down.

She laughed softly, swatting at his arm. "Well, we won't have to stay long. Just long enough for me to rub shoulders with the higher ups, and then to do the secret Santa exchange." She allowed him to help her with her shawl before they moved through the apartment toward the door.

Lucy whistled at the pair of them. "Looking good, you two." She smiled, truly happy that her boss had found happiness. Truth was that Tucker had never sat well with her. So she wasn't ashamed to admit that the relationship was over. "Don't forget to enjoy yourselves. Don't worry about being late either. There's a forensic show marathon that I want to watch."

Rafael and Olivia said their goodbyes and were finally on their way to the One Six.

* * *

Olivia glanced upwards at the mistletoe. She had already managed to find herself beneath it three times already tonight. And none of those times were with her boyfriend. She frowned as Fin gently kissed her cheek.

"Cheer up, Liv. Kissing you isn't as exactly my idea of a good time either." He laughed softly as her elbow caught him against his rib. "Easy, easy. You don't want me to have to file police brutality charges against you, do you?" He snuck in an extra kiss to her cheek and squeezed her side before he moved his mouth to her ear. "Barba looks about ready to tear my arms off. Wonder why that is?" He gave her a knowing wink and moved to persuade Carisi into letting him have a turn to spoil Jesse.

* * *

Amanda met Barba at the punch bowl as he poured himself a second cup. "Merry Christmas, counselor. Lovely evening, isn't it?" She followed his gaze to her boss. "Now would be the perfect time to go say hello. She's right under the mistletoe."

It was that very mistletoe that he had been considering ripping down and throwing it into the garbage bin. He frowned as he tried to focus on Rollins' words. "What? Oh! Detective, that would be completely unprofessional." It was at that moment he wished he had brought a little something to add to the punch.

She snorted softly. "Whatever you say, Barba." She moved away from him with two cups in hand and offered the other cup to her partner. She glanced over her shoulder, making note that Barba had barely taken his eyes off Olivia all night. She smirked and shook her head at how transparent the pair of them were behaving.

* * *

After mingling with everyone, Olivia found herself under the mistletoe for the fifth time and sighed. This time there wasn't anyone around. She couldn't have been more relieved. It was then that a hand slipped into hers and all but drug her into her office. "What on ear..."

His mouth on hers silenced her as she melted against him into the kiss. Her hands moved to his hair as the kiss deepened. He moved one hand to cup her ass, the other moved into her brunette tresses. "Can't stand watching other men kiss you."

Her body quivered as his breath ghosted over her skin. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't like it either." Honestly, knowing that he was a bit jealous, maybe even a bit possessive, it turned her on. She felt a wanting ache in the pit of her stomach. She shifted, trying to quell the throb between her legs because it would still be a bit longer before they could head to her home for the evening. She nibbled at his ear and whined softly, "God! The things you do to me."

He smirked before he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "How much longer do we have to hang around?" He let his lips linger on her skin. He pressed her against the wall just inside the shadow of her darkened office. He was about to make a bolder move when a sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention.

Carisi couldn't stop the blush that had crept up along the back of his neck as he'd caught his Lieutenant and the A.D.A. making out in her office. "Sorry, I, uh, Lieutenant, we hoped to get this secret Santa thing started. Rollins would like to get Jesse home. She's starting to get fussy."

Olivia stepped toward her detective as her own flushed cheeks. Their eyes refused to meet as she flipped the switch and flooded the office with light. "Yeah. Have the others come in here. We can exchange gifts and say our goodbyes." She stepped around Rafael, purposely avoiding any kind of contact.

* * *

Olivia fingered the bracelet at her wrist as Rafael said goodbye to Lucy at the door. She kicked off her shoes and discarded the shawl over the back of the chair. She smiled as she felt arms going around her from behind. She leaned back and let out a soft, content sigh. "I can't believe we got each other's names. I love my bracelet, sweetheart." She turned slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He tilted his head as he looked into her coffee colored pools. His lips slipped into an easy grin. "And I just adore my matching tie and suspenders. They are something I would have chosen for myself." He let his arms move around her waist and pulled her in close. He let his nose move slowly along hers before he placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Noah helped me pick them out." She shivered at their closeness. Her stomach did the little flip-floppy thing it always did when they shared an intimate moment like this. Her eyes closed slowly as she leaned in once again to kiss him. Only this time the kiss was deeper and lasted longer.

* * *

Olivia looked down at him as their sweat slicked bodies moved together as one. Her hips moved slowly as their love making took her to heights she had only reached with him. Her nails raked against the flesh of his shoulder and chest, grazing against his erect nipples. She whimpered softly as her head fell back, allowing her brunette curls to cascade along her back.

His body shifted slightly as he rose up to press kisses to her now fully exposed throat. The angle in which he stroked her gave them both a new pleasure. He grunted softly as his teeth grazed her jugular. "Olivia," he breathed before he moved his hands around her back and hooked them over her shoulders to hold her in place.

The friction that they'd created had her softly begging him not to stop. "So close, sweetheart. So close." Her teeth clamped down against her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. The heat that had been pooled in her gut all evening now reached a boiling point, and as she fell over the edge, her eyes rolled back into her head.

He felt her body clenched tightly around his as he reached his own release. He buried his face in the spot that her neck met her shoulder and let out a soft cry of pleasure. She tasted of sweat, and he hadn't ever tasted anything so divine. "Merry Christmas, mi corazon."

She managed to shift them into laying back against the cool satin sheets as she curled into his side. Her body still thrummed blissfully. Her eyes were hooded as she lifted her head so that their eyes met. She kissed his mouth tenderly. She whispered, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."


End file.
